A bards song
by ThemyThink
Summary: A song of a bard remembering past heroics and betrayals.


AN: I have had this idea in my head ever since i saw the warcraft movie. This is a modified version of the Man of War song by Sabaton, i claim no ownership of either the great song written by Sabaton nor for the warcraft universe. god knows i would have done some things differently.

An old tavern sat on the side of a worn cobbled road. The city around it was dark aside of the regular street lamps and the few candles that could be seen in the houses. The Pig and Whistle tavern was the complete opposite of the dark calm that the rest of the city had fallen to. Inside there were representatives of every species of the alliance. High elves, men, dwarves and even a few dwarves lay scattered around the tavern. All of them had had at least a flagon of ale, merriment was in the air and the tavern master knew that this was going to be a profitable evening.

A trio of old men stood in a more quiet corner, sipping ale out of their large flagons, smoking pipes and talking about old campaigns. All of them were veterans as indicated by the old but perfectly preserved capes and old swords of lordaeron design. Two of them were eyeing the lively festivities while the third was sound asleep.

"People these days, were we ever like that Peyton?"

"Of course we were, i still remember getting back from the rout from Goldshire and drinking myself under the table with Harlan here." He shook the now identified Harlan a bit, trying to wake him from his slumber but to no avail.

"Aye, you are correct. I remember now the parties we had. To be honest i never expected to be alive to this day. Turbulent were those times I tell ya."

"That they were old friend. Let the new breed have their last few merry moments. Half of them will be dead this time next month."

The clunked their flagons together, taking a large mouthful of the brew before resuming their smoking.

A skinny young man with a lute caught their eye. The youngster was trying to push through the many patrons in the hall to make it to the bard's stage in the back of the room. His less than impressive size was a hinderance to that task though. He was getting knocked about by everyone and a dwarf even threatened to bury his axe in the lads head for spilling a bit of his drink when the burly warrior bumped into him.

"Been too long since this place had any good music aside of that drunk Edwin. Bastard didn't even show up today."

"Hey, isn't that Langtons kid? The one that went to get education in Lordaeron city?"

"Blimey, it is! I remember teaching that kid how to clean swords and shoot a bow. Always liked him, kid has his head in the right place."

Both of the old men looked at each other and nodded their acknowledgement. An understanding formed between them. Both of them rose up from their chairs, revealing their still strong forms. They were old but not weak!

The two of them pushed through the crowd to the young man who now was being talked down upon by an especially haughty elf.

"This is Darnassian silk! Do you have any idea how hard it is getting stains out of this?"

"N-no sir, I-I really don't."

The boy looked on the edge of crying. His eyes were already slightly watery and he was shaking in place. The arrogant elf was clearly enjoying tormenting the kid.

"I would think so. Uncivilised the lot of you humans. I don't understand why we elves keep bailing you out of your troubles."

Now the kids expression changed. He turned from a nervous young lad into a fiery being of determination.

"Oh really? How about the last stand of the great king Llane Wrynn, where were the elves then? You were in your dainty little forest fucking each other up the ass. Too afraid to go on and fight for the security of the alliance. Too afraid to pay back the debt you had to the King. You and the rest abandoned him but he still went to fight for you snivelling cowards!"

The boys voice had rose in anger. So loud was he that everyone heard him and the tavern quieted down. Most of the patrons had grimaces of anger on their faces. How dare this little human kid call them cowards. Local men and veterans inched closer to the lad. Knowing that a fight could break out and whose side they would take.

"Now if you would excuse me i have a song to present."

He pushed past the elf who stood there dumbstruck, probably hadn't expected for the kid to fight back. The two graybeards followed him, the ringmail under their normal clothes sloshing slightly as they moved to take positions on the boys sides.

"Good to see you uncle Peyton. My father told me to pass on his greetings to you if i saw you here."

"I'll have to visit the old dog, see if he has been keeping his sword arm strong through the last few years."

The two men helped push a particularly angry group of dwarves out of the way and then they were on the stage. The boy took out his lute and lightly pulled the strings to make sure the lute was still good to go.

The tavern quietened down, it was considered rude to interrupt a bard who was going to sing for an audience.

"This is an old song that fell out of use somewhere after the second war. Men of war, a story about the fall of king Llaine and his guard."

The men of Stormwind quickly formed a wall between the stage and the audience. That song fell out of use for a reason.

The boy started to sing as soon as it quietened down again.

 _Masters of the wind_

 _Metal warriors greatest of all_

 _Orcs surrounded the king of kings_

 _We're all men trained to fight_

 _It's wrath of Light, they are men at war_

 _The sight of armors are guide_

 _It's a red day as the men fall_

 _Return from the battle shall none_

 _Blood of the kings defenders_

 _King of the protectors of all_

 _With the heart of steel and legion of teal_

 _The king of men shall lead us all_

 _It's the king of kings, the protector of light_

 _Carrys on as the kingdom burns_

 _It's a call to arms our battle hymns_

 _lay unanswered by all_

 _Now the blood of our men flow freely_

 _Blood of the kings defenders_

 _King of the protectors of all_

 _With the heart of steel and legion of teal_

 _The king of men shall lead us all_

 _It's the king of kings, the crown of a king_

 _Carry on as the kingdom burns_

 _Blood of the kings defenders_

 _King of the protectors of all_

 _With the heart of steel and legion of teal_

 _The king of men shall lead us all_

 _It's the king of kings, the crown of a king_

 _Carry on as the kingdom burns_

"The song was about the last stand of king Llane, abandoned by the ones he thought friends and allies. Ones who owed him, ones who he had helped in the times of need out of the goodness of his heart. But when the hour of his need came. There were none to answer the call to arms. Our so called 'allies' let our king march to a battle they all knew was necessary without any support. And now they think that we have forgotten! This is my response to the latest draft edict that came from lordaeron. Until you have repaid us for your treachery, there shall be no more men of Stormwind or Azeroth to bolster your ranks."

The two old veterans of the olden days drew their swords and pointed them towards the ceiling. Followed shortly by the other men of Stormwind protecting the bard.

"FOR THE KING!"


End file.
